Indiscreet Valentine
by kbeto
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Stiles has a nice surprise for Derek. Or at least he believes it to be. Sterek, drabbly fluff, rated T for some 'Stilesness'.


_Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is not my creation and I'm not making any money out of this._

_A/N: I blame **raisemesomehale **(on tumblr) and her feels for this drabble. I wasn't even thinking of writing anything else today. :P_

_Happy Belated Valentine's Day, everyone! *internal screaming*_

Indiscreet Valentine

"_What the hell am I supposed to do? And why are you dragging me into this?"_

"I don't know, Scott. Do something werewolf-ey, go shift and run through the forest, use some of Deaton's crazy herbs to knock him out for an hour. Anything, but do _something!"_ Stiles protested, setting his bag on the floor and throwing himself in bed. "And I'm not _dragging_ you. You're doing this because of the terms of use our friendship, buddy!"

"_Terms? What terms?" _Despite it being a phone call, Stiles could see clearly Scott squinting like he always did whenever they talked about something the latter didn't fully understand. _"What the hell are you even talking about?"_

Stiles smirked. If he were to be completely honest, the thing he missed the most with his college life was having his best friend around. Not that he didn't miss everyone else, but classes without Scott weren't just the same thing.

"You just have to engage in some activity with him that will get him away from his apartment for two hours," Stiles said in a more serious tone, kicking his sneakers off. "Any activity that doesn't involve _sex,_ or I'll be forced to perform a _very_ bad circumcision on you."

"_Like I would want to bone Derek!"_

"See? Best friend, indeed."

~#~

His plan ran smoothly, and so far Stiles had everything in his favor. Derek didn't seem to suspect anything, as his friendship with Scott made it not unusual for them to hang out, and that was everything Stiles needed for his operation 'Arrow in a Quiver'. He had purposely avoided talking on the phone with Derek to avoid being caught in a lie or compromising question, and Scott had plenty of time to think of something that wouldn't be a lie— the call one month prior served its purpose rather nicely.

Stiles breathed in deeply and swung his arms to warm up for his task. He got all the stuff in his list stuffed giants bags and plenty of time to execute the second part of his operation. "Time to work some sexual magic, Stilinski!" he told himself, crackling his knuckles with enthusiasm. "Tonight you're doing it in several positions and many, many times in a row."

~#~

Derek knew something was up the moment Isaac and Scott showed up asking for his help. Neither seemed to be lying, but something certainly felt odd about the need of training on a Friday night, when they usually did it on Sunday mornings. The training consisted in fighting two on one, surrounded by a variety of _very_ strong smells (blindfolded). Scott said something about heightening their sense of smell, but Derek didn't really catch it.

For spending a few hours immersed in all sorts of fragrances, Derek failed to smell Stiles in his apartment, his olfactory receptors kind of stuck on everything he smelled earlier. And so, when he opened the door and found a blanket of rose petals (red and white), Derek was torn between being puzzled and slightly angry. Damn, he wasn't planning on cleaning the whole apartment for at least another week, and now some loony got it covered in flowers.

"Stiles?" Derek called out, but to no avail. Knowing Stiles, Derek wouldn't be to surprised if he just fell from the rooftop in a Spider-man costume, asking for a kiss. "Stiles, where are you?"

No Stiles was found in the vicinity of the living room and the kitchen, and Derek also noticed the existence of a path made of heart-shaped cards. Picking a few cards from the floor, Derek smirked upon reading the very Stiles-ish valentines written on them. _"U is fine"_, _"Werewolves only"_, _"Ur really that great"_, _"Nice booty"_, _"Um yaaasss" and "Playing heart to get"_ were just some of the 'romantic' messages he got.

"I hope you're not trying to burn the apartment down," Derek chuckled, questioning how safe tealight candles would be. He followed the trail of hearts that eventually led him to his room, the door half-closed. "Stiles?"

Derek's initial smirk blossomed into a wide smile. Lying on his bed, was a sleeping Stiles dressed as a cupid, mouth hanging slightly open ans snoring. Although 'dressed' would be an inaccurate statement, seeing as Stiles was completely naked, except for a pair of small wings on his back like a bag would be.

"Typical," Derek snorted, stripping down to his boxers and slipping in bed with Stiles. At first, Derek tried to remove the wings without waking Stiles, but then gave up and cut the straps with a claw he sprouted in his index finger, pulling the sleeping man to drool on Derek's chest and throw the covers over them both.

In Stile's left hand, Derek noticed, there was another card, but this one looked way more elaborate, being more than just cut red construction paper. "Are you serious?" Derek laughed, partially mortified, partially amused. The message inside the card with a caricature Stiles —also dressed as a Cupid— was too much to take in with a straight face.

_Call me a quiver and put your arrow in me. ;)_

"D'rek?" Stiles asked, lifting his head up to locate the source of such a contagious laugh. He would be laughing too, if he wasn't so tired from crossing a few states to celebrate Valentine's day with his boyfriend. "'appy Valentine's Day, D'rek."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Stiles." Derek kissed Stiles' forehead, pulling their bodies even closer and closing his eyes for a good night of sleep— they could always discuss the quality of those pick-up lines in the morning.

~Fin~


End file.
